Effie and Haymitch in The Hunger Games
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: The Hunger Games are back, and two of the contestants are our favorite Victor and Escort team, Effie and Haymitch. They can't Stan each other but have to play 'in love' for the cameras. And let's just say, things get interesting.
1. The games are back!

Effie

I sat on my pink couch in my capitol living room watching the new President of Panem give a speech.

The first thing that he did was order that the hunger games would continue, but with one twist.

Instead of sending children, he would send adults.

He wanted to send the district escorts, former Peace keepers, and anyone who had been a disturbance and a "Mark on the society of Panem." As President Pollenshell said.

In his speech he stated that he loathed what President Snow had done to "The beauty of Panem and its children."

So instead of Prison, for all of the people who were previously involved with President Snow, he decided give them a taste of their own medicine and have their deaths broadcast on national television.

I didn't realize what that meant for me, until the President looked at the television and addressed the audience.

"So, I will be having Avoxes coming to remove anyone who was a, district escort, peacekeeper, or a public disturbance. They will be brought to city hall, and instead of a reaping, every one of you will be entered in the competition."

He smiled a fake, syrupy smile and said, "Well, happy hunger games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

I felt as if I was about to puke.

I had to go into the hunger games.

After he finished speaking, the television powered off and four Avoxes burst into the room and grabbed me by my arms.

They walked me to the train station, put me on a train, and locked me in a small room.

I sat on the bed and sobbed until we reached city hall.

When we arrived there, Avoxes were waiting to escort me and the other "Tributes" to meet the president.

President Pollenshell was standing on a large platform, dressed in a ridiculous pink outfit, standing in front of a large glass bowl with slips of paper inside.

I knew it was only to mock us escorts, for we all dressed in that fashion.

President Pollenshell walked up to the bowl, and in a fake capitol accent, announced the names of all the people who would be entered in the Hunger Games.

He said their names, districts and their occupation.

Sapphire Sounderson: Escort (1)

Weston Potters: Public disturbance(3)

Nova Pods: Escort(3)

Sane Wolk: Peacekeeper(all)

Travis Pertins: Peacekeeper.(all)

Effie Trinket: Escort (12) (I sobbed when I heard my name.)

7. Grave Stone : Public disturbance.

(1) (I had a feeling that wasn't his real name.)

8. Haymitch Abernathy: Public disturbance (12).

I gasped when I heard Haymitch's name.

I certainly didn't like him at all, but to see someone I know sentenced to death, well that's too much to bear.

I start sobbing all over again.

9. Pollock Rivers : Peacekeeper(all)

10. Senior Melocks: Public disturbance (5)

11. Brick Musketson peacekeeper (all)

12. Katrnia Cosmic: Escort. (5)

The escorts from districts 2, 4, 6, 7, 8.9.10 and 11 were already dead; they had committed suicide before the Avoxes came to fetch them, as President Pollenshell put it.

When he finished speaking we were all to go and see our stylists, who would pair us according to our districts.

I groaned, that meant that I would have to be paired with Haymitch.

I'll be dead within seconds of entering the arena. I think to myself.

We meet a stylist and she decides to dress us as bees.

I have no clue what bees have to do with district 12 but I guess that new president means new rules, and he must have decided that the district themes were old.

After I was dressed in my costume I was sent to go and check on Haymitch.

I found him in his dressing room, drinking.

"Haymitch, Come. It's time for you to get dressed, its almost time to go."

"I'm not going."

He said.

"Of course you are Haymitch, you have to." I said.

He grabbed me by the arm and shoved me out the door.

I heard the click of a lock and I sighed to myself.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Bumble bee

**Haymitch **

I clutched the bottle of whiskey in my hand; it's all I have left now.

I can't believe that I have to go into The Hunger Games again.

I did this once already and now Effie is my partner?

This is going to be great.

She'll be dead within seconds; she could never last in The Hunger Games, heck she couldn't even last without makeup!

Then, after she's dead, all the capitol people will hate me because I killed (or let die) one of their most precious escorts.

The peacekeepers and other escorts, they didn't really care about.

Effie was the only escort that was beloved by all of the capitol, and I have no clue why.

She's stupid, shallow, and she doesn't care about anyone but herself.

Oh, wait… that's how everyone in the capitol is, so I guess I know why the capitol loves her.

On the bright side, if the capitol loves her so much, that means that they will want to sponsor her, and if they sponsor her, that means if I get close to her, they'll sponsor me too.

A bit of an evil smile begins to spread across my face.

A plan is forming in my mind and I try to gather it but SOMEONE is knocking on my door and interrupting my thoughts.

I take a swig from my bottle and try to ignore Effie beating my door down and trying to get me to dress in that idiotic bumble bee costume.

"Why don't you give up woman?" I slurred.

And then I passed out on the floor.

**Effie**

When Haymitch's yelling stopped I grabbed a key and unlocked the door.

He was out cold, and drunk as a skunk.

"As usual." I mumbled to myself, and then began stripping off his filthy cloths (holding my nose with one hand, because the stench is unbearable,) and dressing him in the bee costume.

When I am finished I laugh out loud.

The costume is a pair of black and yellow striped leggings, a black button up shirt, a yellow tie and a headband with little antennas on it.

He looks so hilarious.

At least my bee outfit is cute; it's a tight black dress, with yellow leggings, yellow bee earrings and antennas that match Haymitch's.

I lift Haymitch off the floor and set him in a chair.

He starts to stir, so I head for the door.

I do _not_ want to be here when he wakes up and sees what he looks like.

But I guess I'm a little too late because he sits up and then looks at me.

"What… what are y-you doing here?" he hiccupped.

"I…umm." I said.

Then Haymitch slowly looks down at himself and realized what he is dressed as.

"Why…why…how in the world did you d-dress me?" he slurred.

I shrugged.

"Like the baby you are I guess." I said.

"I told you, I a-aint (hiccup) going to dress up and go out there." He said throwing his antennas at me.

"Well Haymitch, I hate to break it to you," I said, picking up the antennas, "But _you_ don't make the rules."

I placed the antennas on his head and gave him a pill that reduces the effects of a hangover.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It, uhmm it has the effect of alcohol without the bottle." I lied.

"Hmm," he said. "Well I usually like to drink myself into a stupor, but I guess this'll work." He said, and popped the pill into his mouth.

I turn to leave and then Haymitch says, "Oh hey, before you leave I wanted to tell you, you look BEEutiful."

He began laughing manically and slapped his knee like a hill-billy.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

Haymitch is an idiot, and I can't believe that I am going to be paired with him in The Hunger Games.

**Haymitch **

The bell rings and Weston Potters and Nova Pods, step off the stage ,Now it's Effie and My turn to step on stage for an interview.

Caesar Flickerman shakes my hand and kisses Effie's and gestures for us to sit on the couch.

We do and then he starts off with his questions.

"So, Effie, Aren't you just so excited that you get a chance to be in the Hunger Games?"

"Well, I suppose so." Effie said quietly.

"And how about you Haymitch, you get another turn, how exciting!"

"Well…" I started.

This will be the perfect chance for me to initiate my plan.

"Well, I would be happy at another go in the Games if…well, if Effie didn't have to be in the games." I said.

"And why is that?" asked Caesar.

"Because, I love her. We always hid our love from the capitol but if we are alone in the woods, of wherever the games are set, there is no way we'll be able to hide our love. Now one of us is going to die."

I said.

"Oh that's too bad." Caesar said.

"I'm kinda picking up a Peeta and Katniss vibe here, ooh and Effie did slip once, she showed she cared for you. ROLL THE TAPE!"

He shouted.

I was confused.

What?

A tape begins playing and it shows my name being called and Effie sobbing hysterically, it does make it look like I'm someone near and dear to her.

Effie blushes, and the bell rings.

When we get backstage Effie starts repeatedly slapping my face.

"What's wrong with you!" she screamed in my face.

I see a camera catching backstage footage of us so I quickly do some damage control.

"Its o.k. baby, I know you wanted to keep us a secret but we can't." I said.

And then before she can speak I pull her close to me and kiss her.

I don't release her until the camera man goes away, and after that I pull her to me to kiss again.

I know I must be crazy, because I enjoyed kissing her.


	3. I'll protect you

Effie POV

I am so upset with Haymitch that it's unbelievable.

Why would he go and declare his supposed "love" for me on television like that?

And then he had the nerve to KISS me?

He is in so much trouble that it's unbelievable

When I walk out of my suite, I see him sitting with his head down on the dining room table.

He is extremely drunk.

I sigh and take a glass of iced tea off of the table and pour it on his head.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed, directly in his ear.

He lifted his head off the table and started to glare at me but when he saw our prep team walk in the room he stood up shakily and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're so cute princess." he said, leaning over to kiss me.

I wriggled out of his fake embrace before his disgusting lips could touch any part of my face, and took my place at the table.

I fold one of the maroon napkins and place it on my lap, and then sigh when I see that Haymitch has tucked the napkin in his shirt.

He looks at me and winks.

I turn away and begin carefully placing a piece of toast and some fruit on my plate.

Haymitch, on the other hand is piling waffles, pancakes, muffins, chocolate covered strawberries and other things onto his plate.

Like a pig.

I sighed again.

When is he ever going to learn manners?

Poppy, Haymitch's stylist clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Haymitch, after breakfast we'll have to wax your face, since we didn't have time to yesterday."

Haymitch placed a syrup covered hand on his left cheek and (with a mouth full of waffles) said

"Oh no, you ain't putting no gunk on my face."

He stroked his stubble.

Poppy looked a little anxious and began wringing the napkin in his hands.

"I'm sorry but, it's the rule." he said.

"You must have a clean shaven face in The Hunger Games this year, the Presidents rules."

"Rules." Haymitch said, spitting on the ground.

His prep team, and mine, both looked shocked but quickly gained back their composure.

I was absolutely horrified that I couldn't speak, or finishes chewing the piece of whole grain toast and peanut butter that was in my mouth.

He spat on the ground. He _spat._

Haymitch stood up and kicked his chair back.

"Me and my women are going to my room. Come and get us when you need us."

He said and quickly pulled out my chair causing me to fall on my bum with a loud thud.

He scooped me up and carried me to his room.

I tried to fight him but he whispered horrible things that he would do to me if I fought.

So I gave up and let him carry me.

When we got in his room he threw me on the bed and then leaned down and whispered.

"There are cameras everywhere. I mean everywhere, so act like you are utterly and madly in love with me."

I was reluctant but maybe this was a plan to keep us safer in the games.

So I decided to go along with his fake lovebirds plan.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He leaned his face towards mine and kissed me.

"Effie, you're going to have to get used to wearing no makeup." he said and began to wipe it off.

"Haymitch, not my makeup." I whisper-hissed .  
But he continued.

I knew this was just a plan so that he could humiliate me by showing all of Panem how utterly, horribly, disgustingly ugly I am without makeup.

I could tell when he had wiped every little bit off, because my face felt freezing.

He then removed my aqua-colored wig, allowing my hair to fall around my shoulders and brush against my face.

Haymitch

She's gorgeous.

Her natural blond hair frames her olive face in beautiful ringlets.

Her icy blue eyes are penetrating without the crazy colored contacts, and her plump lips are a beautiful natural shade of pink.

Well it won't be hard to pretend to be attracted to her I guess.

I start running my fingers through her hair.

I can here the cameras zooming in to get a better shot, and I am positive all of Panem is watching us at this moment.

All of a sudden Effie starts sobbing into my shoulder.

"I don't want to die." she says.

Oh she's good, she knows exactly what angles to play, and all this time I thought she was stupid.

"I know." I murmured kissing the top of her head.

"I love you so much Effie." I whispered, and I wish that I could have actually meant it.

She needs someone to love her, but I honestly don't.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I said.

And out of all the things I told her today, it's the only one I really mean.

She's a sensitive "City girl" she'll get eaten alive if I don't protect her.

Effie

Tonight Haymitch and I are scheduled to appear in a parade.

It's nothing at all like the chariot-on-fire-crowd-cheering-flashy-fancy thing that Katniss and Peeta had when it was their turn in The Hunger Games, oh no.

This was a _parade._

Like the ancient parade that used to happen on thanksgiving many years before the rebellion.

"Haymitch, what was that parade that used to happen on thanksgiving called? The Gracie's parade? The chaise's parade?"

Haymitch sighed.

"How am I supposed to know? That was hundreds of years ago."

I sighed right back at him.

"I'm sorry, I thought maybe you were smart," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hmm, guess not."

He stood up and angrily stalked from the room.

He was grouchier than usual because he hasn't had any alcohol since yesterday morning.

They are going to give him a little bit of liquor today and an even smaller amount the next day to slowly wean him off of alcohol because if he gets thrown in the arena, goes into alcohol withdrawal and dies, than what fun is that to watch?

I sighed, longing for the days where my life was carefree and luxurious.

I long for my stilettos and dresses, and most of all I miss my makeup and nail polish.

I miss all of the colors I had which were red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, and 100's of different shades of pink.

I had theses colors in everything from eye shadow, to mascara, to lip-gloss, to nail polish.

I get tears in my eyes thinking of everything that I am going to miss when I die.

I hope that Haymitch doesn't kill me, although he might get some pleasure from it because he doesn't really like me, even though lately he has been finding every reason he can to kiss me.

I groan, place my neon green cocktail on a coaster, and stand up to find Haymitch and get him dressed for the parade.

()

Haymitch

I had just gotten comfortable in an armchair when Effie came and started beating my door down.

"It's unlocked!"

I screamed, and she opened the door.

"Haymitch, even if a door is unlocked, you are supposed to knock before you enter its common courtesy."

I decided to ignore her and ask her what she wants.

She throws a black tuxedo at me and sneers.

"Since you announced that we are supposedly in love, the capitol is throwing us a wedding ceremony, so you have to wear this."

She says.

At first I am shocked but then I remember there are cameras all over this room.

"What do you mean 'supposedly in love'? I asked feigning heartbreak.

"I mean that, I DO NOT LOVE YOU!"she said.

This actually stings a little.

"Well, Effie, I still love you!"

"What did I do? Why don't you love me?" I asked.

And then she realized what I was doing, I was playing her more and more for my benefit, so she decided to play a card that should have been left in the deck.

She got fake tears in her eyes and said, "You abuse me."

"I wasn't going to say anything," she continued, "But I can't take it anymore, and I won't marry you. I used to want that but now I don't. You can't get over your teenage flame to let anyone else in, and you take out all of your anger on me. I loved you but I just can't anymore." She starts to fake sob and run out of the room.

A few minutes later I hear over the intercom that the parade has been canceled due to the airing of a special show tonight.

And it's mandatory everyone watches.

That night I sit down on the couch next to Effie.

We both act mad at each other, but I think her anger is real.

The show starts and I spit my whiskey all over Effie, because the show begins and it is Effie and I in my room.

We're kissing and I'm running my fingers through her hair, the scene then cuts to us screaming at each other and Effie declaring that I beat her.

Then the scene goes back and shows Effie sobbing when my name was called.

A picture shows up on the screen and words are printed over a picture of me holding Effie in my arms.

The words say, "What happened to this loving couple? Find out tonight on 'Late night with Caesar Flickerman'."

A minute later Avoxes come and take us to a building where Caesar is filming his show.

We are lead to midnight blues chairs and sit diagonal from Caesar.

Caesar is sitting with his hands folded, and when "ACTION!" is called he starts right away with the questions.

"So Effie, Haymitch abuses you, is that why you wear so much face makeup? To cover bruises?"

"Oh heavens no," Effie said.

"I meant he abuses me emotionally, I mean you saw how he acts so loving but then he acts so…gruff and, well, mean."

"Oh," Caesar sighed, and then asked us more relationship questions.

After a minute he turns to me and asks me directly if I want to marry Effie.

"Even if I didn't, I have too."

"And why, may I ask, is that?" he asks.

I decide to pull another Peeta and say,

"Because Effie is pregnant,"


	4. Mixed Emotions

**Effie**

For the first time in my life, I think I just may know what it feels like to truly hate someone.

I feel guilty for feeling that way, because Mother always said that hating someone was like committing murder in your heart , but I'm pregnant?

That's what he chose to say on national television, and to my dear old friend Caesar too?

I sit down on the couch and try to watch television, but all I see is "Effie Trinket is preggers!" and "I knew she looked like she gained weight!" and "Haymitch and Effie,the odd couple prepare to be parents." I Scream and throw the remote across the room.

I go to my sleeping quarters and put on my favorite pink silky pajamas.

I looked in the mirror and sighed, I look awful without makeup, and just to think, I went out in public like this, and I have to continue looking like this until I die a horrible death in The Hunger Games.

I groan when I realize that tomorrow I have to go to training.

And I have to have physical and verbal contact with Haymitch, because we have to figure out how we are going to work together in the games.

I know that I am going to make a fool out of myself, but they don't know about my hidden talent.

I decided to go to bed at a decent time, and woke up bright and early the next morning.

I got out of bed, and prepared a cup of coffee with cream and sugar, and then I wait for the caffeine to start pumping through my veins.

After my third cup, I feel the caffeine working its magic, so I go and take a steaming shower to get my blood pumping.

I hop out, invigorated, and dress in the hideous training outfit that was given to me.

The shirt is black, with red stripes across the shoulders, and the pants are black with red going the whole length down the sides.

After that, I blow-dry my blond hair and pull it into a ponytail.

I want to put on makeup, but it's agains the rules.

After that, I go to the dining room and wait for Haymitch to show up, and heavens knows when that'll be.

I sigh and take a sip of orange juice out of a champagne glass.

A few minutes later Haymitch shows up.

But I almost don't recognize him.

His dark blond hair is slicked back, and he is wearing a clean pair of jeans and a navy blue button up shirt.

Gone is the scowl that usually graces his face, and that makes him look much younger.

After working out, and not having alcohol for a little while, he is already looking younger stronger, and ( I can't believe I'm saying this,) he looks desirable.

He delicately scoots a chair out next to me and slides in.

"Good morning darling." he said , kissing my cheek.

I glanced around the room.

There was no one around and there aren't any cameras in the dining room, so why was he calling me darling?

I decided to play along, and gave him a kiss on the cheek .

"Good morning to you too honey." I said.

We didn't talk anymore until after

the avoxes served us our healthy breakfast.

When the left, Haymitch complemented my hair,and I noticed him staring at me out of

the corner of his eye.

I must look uglier than usual.

But he, on the other hand, is looking pretty fine.

I sigh to myself.

I wish there were people around so he would kiss me.

Wait! What in the world am I thinking? Haymitch is, well Haymitch.I don't want to kiss him, do I?

I decide to test it out.

When Haymitch stands up I stand too.

"I'm going to go get dressed for training."he said.

"Ok, well come and see me if you do." I said.

He winked at me and smiled.

"I will."

Before he left I stood on my tiptoes (Because without heels I am much shorter than him) and I gave him a kiss.

It was just a little peck, but he pulled me closer to give me a real kiss.

The first real kiss we had,and I think this time, we both felt something for each other.

()

At training we went straight to

the camouflage station.

Haymitch assumed that I would be great at it because I'm good at makeup.

He assumed wrong.

I attempted to paint his face to look like bark on a tree.

It ended up looking like a pile of poo.

When Haymitch looked in the mirror, his jaw dropped.

"Effie..." was all he could say.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said suppressing laughter.

"Ok, my turn." he said and began to smear brown goop on my face.

I squealed and began to wipe it off.

Then we went over to the knife throwing station.

We stayed there for and hour and a half practicing, and at the end I was pretty good.

We made our way to the edible plants section, and I stayed there for a few hours, making sure that I knew what to eat and what not to eat.

Plants that are poison if eaten are:

Castor bean.

Chinaberry.

Death camas.

Lantana.

Manchineel.

Oleander.

Pangi.

Physic nut.

Poison and water hemlocks.

Rosary pea.

Strychnine tree.

I studied each one and than studied the list of the edible plants.

Then we moved on to archery.

I grasped the bow and pulled back, then fired.

I hit the practice dummy right in the heart.

Haymitch looked at me, stunned.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

I smiled to myself.

"When I taught Katniss how to walk in eleven inch heels, she taught me archery."

He looked astonished, he looked amazed, he looked...proud.

I smiled at him and we moved on to the hand on hand combat station.

It was a new addition to the training center, I was about to step up onto the soft mat, when Haymitch grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Not in your condition." he said and placed a hand on my stomach.

Everyone was looking at me.

I felt the color rising to my cheeks.

How embarrassing, everyone is frowning at me.

Like I did something wrong.

()

After training for three days, we had one day off before we had to go into The Games I spent the day crying, eating as much as I could, taking long hot baths and watching my favorite movies like, Wuthering heights, an affair to remember, Enchanted and other very old movies.

When I was watching 'The princess bride' Haymitch walked into the room and plopped down on the couch next to me.

He had made it just in time, the movie had just begun.

"So let me get this straight, he loved her always, even when she treated him badly?" he asked.

I smiled, "She treated him that way because she loved him too, at least that's what I interpreted." I said.

"Hmm..." he said thoughtfully and

tucked himself in a blanket right next to me.

He was intrigued by the movie, by how far these people were willing to go for the one they love.

I sat there with him, listening to him gasp and feeling him tense up at certain parts.

And at one point I actually felt a tear fall from his eyes and onto my shoulder.

I fell asleep right there on the couch, nestled close to Haymitch.

And for the first time in a while, I forget that i have to go into the Hunger Games.

At the end of the movie Haymitch gently shook me awake.

He took my face in both hands and kissed me.

I fell right asleep after that, and wasn't sure If I had dreamed it or not.

_V1:]  
Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

_[Chorus:]  
If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now._

_[V2:]  
Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by_

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No its never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you.

_[Chorus:]  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but._

_[V3:]  
It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

_[Chorus:]  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized_

If you just realize what I just realized

Oh

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

Realize  
Realize  
Realize

()

**Next chapter the games begin!**

**Please please pretty please leave a review and tell me what you think , and give me some ideas for ****future chapters.**

**A big thank you to: Tessabelle94, Savysnape7,Allyhutcherson,and PresidentTheAwesome for all of your love and support! It means SO MUCH!**


	5. Let the games begin

Haymitch

I woke up with Effie lying on my shoulder.

I lay there for a few minutes, an then I remember what today is.

Today we go into the arena.

I'm about to wake Effie, but then I decide to let her have her last moments of peaceful sleep.

I can't believe it, but seeing her looking so sweet and innocent, brings tears to my eyes at the fact that she has to go into The Hunger Games.

We certainly haven't fallen in love, but I feel like we're becoming friends.

She starts to stir, opens her ice blue eyes and stares at me.

"It begins today." she whispered.

"I know." I said.

We eat breakfast together, and I gorge myself.

It will be my last real meal.

()

Five, four, three, two, one.

I stepped off the platform and took in my surroundings.

We were on an island, in a forest, but yet it was like a desert.

This was one of the arranged arenas yet.

I wanted to start heading for the cornucopia, but instead I find myself looking for Effie.

I don't see her, so I sprint to the cornucopia, grab two daggers, a bottle of water and small satchel.

I look around.

So far I can see three people dead on the ground.

One stabbed, one shot with and arrow, an one apparently was strangled to death.

Then I run through the sand and into the woods.

I hope Effie remembered what I told her about how to hide in trees.

"Get as far away from the cornucopia as you can And climb the highest tree with the least branches so a poor climber can't easily climb up." I said.

"Okay." she said, and I hoped she remembers

I scan the trees and after I still don't see her, I climb into a tree of my own.

All I can do now is try to survive the night and hope I find her in the morning.

I take the satchel and start to look in it.

Inside is a tube of cream, a packet of powder, two packs of saltine crackers, a small bag of fruit leather,some rope and an expandable blanket.

I open the blanket which is about two inches wide by three inches tall, and begin to blow hot air on it.

It expands and I cover myself up in it.

I fall asleep and miss the broadcast of those who died; only to wake early the next morning.

I sit up in the tree branches, listening intently for any human or mutt made sounds.

When I hear nothing suspicious I pack up everything (including my daggers and water bottle) into my satchel and I start to climb down from the tree.

When I reach the ground I start searching for a water source.

I'm sure other people are there already but I am pretty confident that I can take them.

I search and search, but don't find any water.

I start to dig my dagger into the ground under a tree, in hopes of an underground spring or something, but I find nothing.

I hear footsteps behind me but pretend I don't and continue to dig.

When the footsteps grow increasingly nearer I stand up, spin around and poise my dagger.

The person is one of the male PeaceKeeper and he has something that looked like a small mallet in his hand.

I throw the dagger and it buried itself inside the mans chest.

My first kill.

I feel sick inside.

I never wanted to do this again.

I don't want to kill. It's not who I am.

No one in their right mind would kill for someone's entertainment.

I turn around and like on the ground.

I know that this must make me look extremely soft towards the audience.

Maybe I will earn some sympathy and gain some sponsors.


	6. Ohh baby

**sorry that it's been a while, and that this chapter is so short. I will be updating and writing longer chapters during the summer. Pretty please review!It really boosts my confidence and that leads to faster updates!**

**SO sorry if there are mistakes . I did this from an iPod touch ;P** Effie

I sat up in a tree like Haymitch had advised. I didn't have time to grab anything from the cornucopia but at least I'm safe, for now.

I take in my surroundings. This is definitely one of the weirdest arenas ever, but I push aside all that and focus on the task before me. Not falling out of this tree, but finding a way to get down.

I grab ahold of a branch and slowly begin lowering myself down. There aren't many branches, because Haymitch said to find a tree that was tall with minimal branches, so that's what I did.

When I finally make it down I begin looking for water. Haymitch said that was important and I am feeling quite thirsty.

I also feel queasy and I remind myself what I did to protect Haymitch and I in this game.

I had a medical procedure done that made me actually pregnant. I know that it wasn't the best choice, but I had to. We couldn't say I was pregnant and then a baby never come, if we said we lost the baby, that story would be too much like Katniss and Peeta, so we both decided we had to take another course of action.

Plus, I really believe that I can make it out of here alive, and take care of this baby. And if I can't , I hope the baby comes while I'm in the arena and can be raised by someone else. Just so long as this baby gets to live.

But deep inside I know that these games will never last more than a few months , let alone eight and a half. I place my hand on the spot where my baby is growing inside me.

I sigh and begin getting discouraged in my desperate efforts to find water. After another hour I finally come to a small spring. I take out some of the water with a leave and smell it. It smells fine so I drip a small drop onto my wrist, to see if it is some flesh eating acid. Then I wait for an animal to come and drink it, then I'll know if it is safe.

So I wait another hour or so until a small bunny hops along and drinks from the spring. I wait and see if anything happens, and when nothing does, I get down on my knees and scoop the water in my hands and gulp it down.

I try and memorize the things around here so I can find my way back. This may be our only water source.

I start looking for some food, when I stumble over a dead body. I feel disgusted about what I am going to do, but I search this man (who I think was a peacekeeper but can't tell because his face was ripped off.) for anything that might be useful to me.

I find two daggers, a small plastic bag, and on his back was a waterproof backpack, inside it were weapons that looked like darts, a water bottle, and some dried meat, also a pen and a paper.

I load everything in the backpack and go looking for some food. I come across some berries I recognized from the edible plants training . So I put some in the small plastic bag and eat as many as I can.

I got a little tired from all that walking, so I lay down by a tree.

I don't dare close my eyes for fear someone will sneak up and kill me. That was a wise decision because before I know it I hear footsteps. I pull a dagger from my belt and turn to face the perp.

"Haymitch?" I said in surprise when I saw who stood before me.

"Effie!" he exclaimed and whirled me around. He looked relieved, and it seemed genuine.

"How have you been?" he asked, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Good." I replied, "Just a bit of sickness. Is it too early for that?" Haymitch didn't answer.

After a pause he spoke.

"We should stick together from now on." he said.

"Definitely." I replied.

()

By the end of the day Haymitch had killed two more people (Nova and her partner), and I had yet to even harm anyone.

I was scouting for the perfect tree, when Haymitch came back. He had a large cut running down the length of his face, and a gaping wound in his midsection. "Oh DARLING!" I exclaimed, and immediately dressed his wounds.

That night I laid up in a tree with Haymitch's arms wrapped around me.

I gazed up at the stars through the canopy and prayed that we would both live another day. Little did I know tomorrow was going to be the hardest day of my life.


	7. Breathe

**I decided to continue the story, but I hope to be getting more reviews.**

** Reviews= inspiration= faster and more frequent updates = happiness**

**Effie**

Haymitch was still hurting. His wounds were quite awful, so I decided that while he was sleeping I would creep away and go scavenge for some more provisions. I climbed stealthily out of the tree and walked through the soft sand to another scattered section of woods.  
I hid behind different trees trying to hide myself the best I could.  
I constantly was looking from side to side, making sure that there was no one around. I should have looked behind me though, because before I knew it a large shadow came up behind me.  
I turned to face a tall savage looking man, tattoos covering every visible inch of his body, sweat dripping from his bald, tattooed head. Blood covered arms from his hands to his elbows, was spattered all over his clothing, and gushing from a wound in his abdomen. I recognized his immediately as Grave Stone.  
He lunged towards me and began brutally attacking me with his bare hands.  
"I don't care if you're pregnant." He said through gritted teeth. "I'll beat you to death anyway. You and your moron of a boyfriend were idiots to bring another life into this matter." He said, with a blow to my face.  
I wanted to cry, but because I didn't want to appear weak, I held the tears in.  
But I knew he was right. I should have gotten pregnant. It was stupid. I should have made a fake belly progressively or something, but not actually get pregnant.  
I began to scratch, kick, hit and bite. Anything to harm him and make him stop harming me.  
I took my naturally long index finger nail and scratched his eyeball, causing him to loosen his grip on me. He shoved me to the ground, where the fight continued.  
He took out a dagger and touched the side to my lips.  
"Want to know something before you die?" He asked, staring into my face. I knew it was a rhetorical question.  
"Nova Pods was my daughter. Even though no one knew but her mother and I, she was still mine. Haymitch, your drunken, selfish lover, had a fling with her for a while but she ended it because he was disgraceful. She is dead now. Dead. My daughter, my flesh and blood, and your fiancé killed her!"  
He pushed the knife and on my left cheek lightly carved the image of a star.  
"That's for Nova." He said, and raised the dagger, prepared to pierce it through my heart.  
"No!" Shouted a familiar male voice.  
Grave whipped his head backwards to find Haymitch standing there.  
"Do. Not. Touch. Her." He said, tackling Grave off of me. He wrestled the dagger out of Graves hands, but Grave got it back with one swift movement. He punched Haymitch in the stomach and Haymitch coughed violently.  
With a yell, Both men stood and Haymitch pinned grave up against a tree. I turned my head when I knew that it was time.  
There was a thud and I glanced over and saw Grave slumped on the ground and Haymitch rushing towards me.  
He enveloped me in his embrace, but then the pain caught up with him and he collapsed into my arms.  
I leaned up against a tree and held him until the refugee of darkness hid us from sight.  
I awoke in the middle of the night and kissed Haymitches forehead. I placed my hand on his abdomen, but the normal rise and fall of his chest wasn't there.  
Haymitch wasn't breathing.

**Sorry this is so short, but I didn't have a lot of time**

**Any ideas can be left in review form ;P**


End file.
